1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to a method and apparatus for retrieving stored items. Still more particularly, the present invention is directed to a computer implemented method, an apparatus, and a computer program product for communicating the position of items in a storage unit equipped with a sensor shelf.
2. Description of the Related Art
Finding individual items in storage systems may be time consuming and cumbersome. Often when storing items on a shelf, only the first row of items is visible. Since the items in the first row often block the view of items behind them, items in front rows may need to be removed to find items in back rows. Removing and replacing more items than are necessary to retrieve the wanted item is inefficient and time consuming.
One solution has been to place items in fixed locations on the shelves; however, this solution may cause inefficiencies in the number of items that may be stored. Fixed locations may limit the capacity of a storage system by forcing empty spaces where the specific items slotted for that specific space are out of stock. Personnel may need to constantly redefine shelf space and update documentation to provide the flexibility needed, thus causing further inefficiencies.